


Stuck

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine





	Stuck

It was dark all around her, the damp air made her hair stick to her skin and her clothes seem soaked. How long she had been down here was hard to tell. Time stands still when one can’t see, can’t hear. Why would one climb down into a mountain with no backup or partner standing watch? Hoping to the gods and everything good that one wouldn’t be stuck down there. Yet here she was. Stuck. Deep inside a mountain. The mission was top secret, so backup was no option, not that there was any service down here to call for backup anyway. 

“Great, now what?” She muttered to herself, as she tried feeling around the edges, knowing there had to be some way to get out of there. After what seemed like hours she came across a stone in the wall sticking out, a huge stone. So she did the only reasonable thing to do; climb it. The stone was slippery, but after the 3rd try, she managed to climb on top of it. Even if she now was just over a meter over where she had been, this was a huge difference than the hour before. She started to feel around where she stood again, in the hopes of as much as a little rock to hold on to, or a little bulge in the stone, but nothing. She was yet again, stuck. She stepped back a bit, looking up, knowing that up there somewhere there was a way out. 

«HELP!» She tried, but no answer came. 

There was a hope deep inside of her that maybe, just maybe someone would be climbing the mountain at night, but it was a hopeless hope. Which was just pure irony in itself. She sat down against the cold stone, feeling the cold creep into her bones, making her shiver from the inside. Time was hard to tell by now since darkness made everything so much harder. This mission was going to be her last, she knew it. Not because she didn’t want to do anything after this, but because she was going to die down here. Cold, wet and surrounded by darkness. 

 

~ 

 

«Y/N.» A voice whispered, and she opened her eyes. To her enormous surprise, she could actually barely see the face in front of her, and she had never been happier to see it. Pietro stood in front of her, a concerned frown on his face as he looked at her. 

«Pietro.» The words barely escaped her lips before she was embraced in a hug. 

«Please don’t ever go on such missions again.» He whispered into her hair, as he held her tight against his body. They were still down in the mountain, it was still dark and she was still freezing, but she didn’t really care, because Pietro was here with her. After a while they pulled apart, Pietro lifting her up in his arms. 

«Let’s get you out of here, so you can get the warmth back in that body of yours.» He said before she felt some pressure to her head, and the wind tangling with her hair, she knew Pietro was running, it only felt so weird to her. In a second they were outside, where the sun was rising behind the horizon, and the birds were singing their morning song. Pietro carefully sat her down on the ground, before pressing some button by his sleeve, speaking into it. 

«Found her.» He kneeled before her, so he could take a proper look at her. Her body temperature was low and she was having trouble staying awake for now, but other than that she seemed okay. 

«Y/N?» She looked up at him. «Don’t fall asleep okay.» He held her by her upper arms, so she wouldn’t just fall to the ground. «You hear me?» She nodded weakly. 

But even so her eyes started to slowly close, and Pietro cursed under his breath in a language she couldn’t understand, nor make out the exact words due to that she was almost passing out. When she was so close from the darkness consuming her, she felt a pair of lips against hers, and her eyes snapped open. Pietro was kissing her, his warm lips against her cold ones. She hesitated at first, but after a while, she kissed him back. Her heart was beating faster, her body heating up slightly due to the kiss. They pulled apart, Pietro looked unsure up at her. 

«Couldn’t let you pass out, not knowing if you would ever wake up again, without doing that at least once.» He said as they heard an engine above them.


End file.
